Mea Maxima Culpa
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mais alors qu'elle était devenue elle-même une mère, Eva se rendit compte qu'à la place de Cora, elle aurait peut-être fait comme elle.


Disclamer: Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé: Mais alors qu'elle était devenue elle-même une mère, Eva se rendit compte qu'à la place de Cora, elle aurait peut-être fait comme elle.

**Mea Maxima Culpa**

Le jour béni était enfin arrivé! Eva était mère! Enfin! Ce bébé de Léopold, elle le voulait depuis tellement longtemps! Elle avait du patienter dix ans avant que Blanche ne vienne au monde. Elle était exactement comme l'être qu'elle avait décrit, quand elle s'était piqué le doigt ce jour d'hiver. Serrant son enfant contre elle, la reine remercia les dieux, les fées, tous les êtres ayant du pouvoir, que de lui avoir accordé la joie de donner la vie.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de mériter cet honneur.

Blanche dormant contre elle, Eva repensa à Cora.

Cora était une princesse désormais, mariée au prince Henry, elle avait eu une fille de son mari très rapidement après son union. Regina, si sa mémoire était bonne. Durant ses dix années de stérilité, Eva s'était demandée si cela n'était pas une punition divine pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. Elle avait privé Cora de son enfant. Elle le savait car jamais il ne fut évoqué dans les diverses cours l'existence d'un frère ou d'une sœur bâtarde de la petite Regina. Cora avait soit perdu son enfant durant sa grossesse soit elle s'était vue contrainte de l'abandonner. Comment une femme affligeant un tel supplice à une autre pouvait prétendre à la maternité? Oui, la fille du meunier avait caché à Léopold qu'elle était enceinte d'un jardinier, espérant faire passer son enfant pour celui du jeune prince. Mais alors qu'elle était devenue elle-même une mère, Eva se rendit compte qu'à la place de Cora, elle aurait peut-être fait comme elle. Cora pensait peut-être à protéger son bébé, à lui donner une bonne vie. Eva n'avait pas aimé le fait qu'elle ait menti à Léopold, qui était prêt à l'épouser. Mais plutôt que de la dénoncer et de l'humilier ainsi devant son promis, elle aurait pu s'y prendre autrement. Aller la voir, en privé, pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur son état, lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait caché à Léopold, lui demander ses intentions. Ainsi, la vérité aurait pu être rétablie en douceur, pour Léopold comme pour Cora. Mais non. Eva avait été affreuse car jalouse.

Eva, une princesse, avait été jalouse de Cora, une fille de meunier.

Parce que Léopold avait préféré Cora à elle, parce que Cora le rendait plus heureux qu'elle. Elle avait brisé une femme enceinte par jalousie.

Sa route avait recroisé celle de Cora deux ans plus tard, alors qu'elle était en visite à la cour du roi Xavier et de son fils, le prince Henry. Cora était là, en haillons, livrant la farine qui avait été commandée. Elle portait des sacs bien trop lourds pour elle. Et elle, Eva, la petite peste, plutôt que de l'ignorer, de faire celle qui n'avait pas reconnu une figure familière, s'était amusée à faire un croche-pied à la pauvre femme, la faisant plonger dans sa cargaison. Elle l'avait même contrainte à s'agenouiller et à s'excuser pour un tort qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle en avait même éprouvé du plaisir, à sa plus grande honte. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas assez brisée comme cela. Parce qu'à l'époque, elle se croyait au-dessus ce qu'elle appelait avec dédain « la masse ». Cora lui avait fait fermer son clapet de pimbêche mal élevée quand elle prouva à tous qu'elle pouvait créer de l'or à partir de paille, gagnant ainsi la main du prince Henry. Ce jour-là, Cora lui apprit que les apparences étaient trompeuses et que le talent n'était pas réservé qu'aux hautes sphères de la société. Elle s'était sans doute privée d'occasions, d'amis, parce qu'elle ne voyait qu'en eux des sujets. Mais de quel droit s'était-elle permis de faire du mal à Cora ? Elles étaient semblables. Eva avait juste eu la chance de naître dans une famille royale. Elle aurait pu être à la place de Cora, vivre les humiliations qu'elle lui avait fait subir, au nom d'une prétendue supériorité. Ce qu'elle avait fait été mal, terriblement mal et elle s'en voulait terriblement que d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle ne se voyait pas aller présenter ses excuses à la blessée. Cela remontait à si loin ! Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde que de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle changerait.

Elle deviendrait une personne meilleure.

Mais surtout, elle ferait en sorte que sa fille ne reproduise pas les erreurs qu'elle avait commise.

**FIN**


End file.
